A New Threat More Then Just Human?
by TheMaplePancakes
Summary: A new threat rises and it will take more then just the regular gang in the DWMA. So Death calls over two countries to help. Yeah. I'm really bad at summaries, I'm sorry. The actual thing will be better.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so try not to hate. :3**

"It has been so long. Why do you think Lord Death called us here?"

"Cuz I know everything Canada. We both got the same letter."

"Matthew, Alfred. We're not gonna use our country names. People will get suspicious, eh."

"You worry too much little bro! Calm down," the American leaned back in the plane seat. "A few more minutes and we'll be there."

"I guess you're right," the Canadian responded. "But what if some of the kids recognize us? What if the spell wears off and we stop looking 16? What if-" America covered his brothers mouth.

"What if I get a shiny Arceus in a wonder trade? Calm down! Stop thinking about what could happen and focused on something else." A short silence fell between the two. As they exited the plane Canada finally said something.

"I'm older than you."

"Well I got my independance first," Canada just laughed a soft laugh.

\- Time skip brought to you by Prussia's awesomeness: It's over 9,000 -

"Well here we are," America looked at Canada and grinned. "Come on! Let's go! Little Enst-"

"Don't you dare," the two walked up to the building.

"It hasn't changed a bit bro!" After he said that, he got a sharp elbow from his brother.

"Do you want us to get caught? Be quiet and just head up to Lord Deaths room," then he noticed a boy with blue hair walking over to them.

"Hello! I am the awesome Black Star!"

"Not as awesome as P- Gilbert I should think!" Came the Americans reply. "Or me!"

"What's your name?" Asked Black Star.

"Alfred F. Jones, and this is my partner Matthew Williams."

"Well then Alfred, I challenge you!"

"Nobody's fighting. We have to go see Lord Death first. Come on Alfred," as Matthew dragged his brother inside Black Star laughed to himself. Those two seem like interesting people.

"I wanted to fight him Mattie!"

"Lord Death told us to go straight to him. No distractions," just then, Matthew ran into somebody. "Eh! I'm sorry!" He quickly stood up and offered a hand. The boy took it and stood.

"Thanks," the boy looked at Matthew. "But your hair."

"What aboot my hair?"

"Its asymmetrical! That curl coming out of the side of your hair looks horrible! Get another curl or get rid of it!" Matthew held his curl.

"Dude! Just who do you think you are?" The boy straightened up.

"Death the Kid."

"Death has a son?" Whispered Matthew. Alfred just shrugged. Kid continued on.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Matthew Williams and this is Alfred," he motioned to his brother. "Could you point us in the direction of Lord Death?" Kid nodded and gave them directions. The brothers thanked Kid and hurried off. Kid watched the two leave. They seem to be hiding something.

"We're lost aren't we?" Asked Matthew.

"Um... Yes. Yes we are," responded Alfred.

"Let's ask around," Matthew glanced around, seeing a girl walking toward them, talking to a guy that seemed to look a lot like Prussia.

"Yo dudes! Could you help us out?" The girl looked up.

"Sure. What's up?"

"We're looking for Lord Deaths room, and we got lost."

"Just take a left over there then a right," Matthew thanked her as Alfred dragged him away. "I'm Maka by the way. And this is my weapon Soul," Soul nodded a greeting and Matthew called back.

"Matthew, and Alfred," when the two had disappeared around the corner Soul turned to Maka.

"I wonder if Kid has seen them yet," he mused.

"I donno. But they seem like nice people," Soul nodded and they continued on their way.

 **Yay! You lived! Chapter updates will be slow, and I'm sorry. If you like it I'm TheMaplePancakes sighing off. If you didn't like it I'm not here. Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woah! A new chapter the next day. Mind blown right? Well. You probably want to read it now. If you don't... Why are you still here?**

Yo Death! Waz up bro?" Alfred high-fived Lord Death himself.

"Hi, hi, hi you two! Been awhile hasn't it?"

"564 years if I remember correctly Lord Death," Matthew replied.

"Ah Matthew, don't be so formal. We're all old friends here. You could also do with speaking up, you haven't grown any louder, you know?" Matthew turned a light pink before America continued the conversation.

"So what do you need us for bro?"

"We have located a powerful witch, more powerful than Medusa," Death looked at the two countries before adding. "You're going to hear this again when the rest of the people going with you come. You can take notes then Matthew," the Canadian relaxed. "Right now though, we need to talk about your... let's say. Predicament. You two are extremely powerful, and people are going to figure out that you're not human. If people start questioning you, contact me. Alright?"

"Alright. Is your boring speech over yet?" Whined Alfred.

"Yes, but one more thing. You will have to attend classes," the two nodded and left. As soon as he was out of earshot the Americans rant began.

"Classes but we already know it all..." Matthew just tuned him out. After he finished, Matthew spoke.

"Do we have a place to spend the night?"

"What?"

"Spend the night. A place to sleep."

"Um..."

"That's a no, eh?" Matthew sighed.

"You can stay with us," the brothers turned to see Maka and Soul standing there.

"B-but we just met you, and I don't wanna burden you-" he was cut off by Soul laughing.

"If you were evil, you wouldn't try so hard for us not to let you stay," despite Matthews protests they ended up staying with Maka and Soul.

It was night now, and Matthew lay awake. Maka. There was something familiar about that name... He sat up.

"Am- Alfred wake up!"

"Canadia it's midnight. Let me sleep."

"Maka defeated Asura!"

"What?" Alfred sat up, now fully awake.

"Maka Albarn, student of the DWMA defeated Asura! That means she must be going with us with Soul," Alfred nodded.

"Death the Kid should be coming with us with his weapon," added Alfred. "He's a grim reaper after all. And he helped Maka in the battle with Asura."

"There was one more person there..." A moment passed and both brothers looked at each other and spoke.

"Black Star!"

Maka was the first one awake in the morning, or at least she thought. When she entered the kitchen to make Soul and her guests breakfast, she saw Matthew watching a pan on the stove, with a pile of pancakes next to him.

"You're up early, Matthew," the Canadian flipped a pancake and turned.

"Oh, good morning Maka. Would you like some pancakes?"

"Sure. But we don't have any maple syrup," Matthew nodded and took the last pancake off the pan.

"I do," he turned the stove off. "I always bring a bottle of maple syrup with me. It's a good thing to carry with you. Although it was a pain to get it through security," Maka nodded in understanding as Matthew walked off to his room to get the maple syrup.

"Did you make these Maka?"

"Morning Soul. No I didn't, Matthew did," Soul laughed.

"Thought so. They are way better then you could ever cook."

"Hey! That's not funny Soul!" Soul just continued to laugh, and grabbed a pancake.

"I didn't know we had pancake mix," Soul said.

"We don't," after that Matthew came down with a huge bottle of maple syrup.

"I got some maple syrup, eh," then he noticed Soul. "Oh, hello! Good morning Soul," Soul waved a hello.

"When's Alfred gonna be up? Its almost seven," asked Maka.

"Oh no. I should go wake him up," Matthew ran over to the room.

"Those two are certainly something," said Soul.

"Yeah. But it's kinda weird. They are new students but already have a great relationship," replied Maka.

"I still wonder which one is the weapon," mused Soul.

"That's easy," came a reply. Soul and Maka turned.

"I am," came Matthews soft reply.

 **I might get another chapter out today. Who knows? If you liked it, I'm TheMaplePancakes signing off. If you didn't, you can go play some Pokemon or something. Just please don't kill me. Some people might actually like this. Adios!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Like I said. Possible random second chapter today. I have too much time...**

"I thought Alfred would be the weapon," stated Soul to Maka. Matthew and Alfred had gone up ahead, saying something about important business.

"Me too, but I guess we don't get to choose who's what," Soul shrugged. "I wonder what type of weapon he is."

"I guess the amazing Black Star will be the first to know! I'm gonna challenge Matthew and then we'll know. Then after I beat him I'll beat his friend Alfred!" Black Star announced as he ran to catch up with his friends.

"Black Star! Wait for me," Tsubaki ran after him.

"Good morning Black Star, Tsubaki," called Maka. "I see you met Alfred and Matthew."

"Of course I have! I am the awesome Black Star!"

"I wonder if Kid has met them yet," said Soul.

"I hope not," replied Tsubaki. "He'll throw a fit over their hair," the others nodded in agreement. When they got to class Alfred and Matthew were already there and had gotten into an argument.

"Its not my fault," Matthew was saying. "Oh! Hi Maka, Soul, and Black Star. Who's your friend?"

"I'm Ts-"

"This is Tsubaki, my weapon!" Interrupted Black Star.

"Thank you Black Star."

"Hello Tsubaki. I'm Matthew. This Alfred," Tsubaki nodded. Then Professer Stein entered.

"Hello children. We have some new students today," Alfred and Matthew walked to the front of the room. "These people are Matthew and Alfred," a few people mumbled hellos. Then the two walked back to their seats. At exactly 8 the door opened and Kid entered, followed by two girls.

"Kid, take a seat next to Matthew. Matthews the boy with the long-ish hair and curl," Kid nodded, and motioned for the girls to follow. As Professor Stein continued his lesson Matthew decided to chat with Kid. After all, he already knew it all.

"Hello Kid. Who are your friends?"

"My weapons, Liz and Patty," replied Kid. "So Alfred's your weapon?"

"Uh, no, actually," Matthew turned pink. "I am," he took off his glasses and polished them.

"Oh sorry," they sat in an awkward silence.

"What forms do Liz and Patty take?" Asked Matthew.

"They both are guns. What about you?" Before he could answer, Stein spoke.

"And that's it for today. Class dismissed."

"Yo Mattie! Come on!" Matthew nodded and stood up, following his brother.

\- Time skip, brought to you by Souls piano playing; Sounding awesome scene forever -

"That was the boringest thing I've had to do in a while," Matthew nodded in agreement.

"Matthew! I challenge you to a battle! One-on-one!" Called Black Star.

"A-are you sure you mean me and not Alfred?" Asked Matthew nervously.

"Alfred's too cocky for me to face," announced Black Star.

"Who are you calling cocky?" Interrupted Alfred.

"Calm down fat ass, I'm just challenging Matthew here," Alfred stepped forward.

"You wanna-" Matthew held out his arm in front of Alfred.

"I accept your challenge Black Star."

Black Star took the first move by throwing a punch at Matthew's face, who easily dodged. Dropping to the ground, Matthew swung his legs around. Black Star jumped over Matthew, landing a strong kick to the nations face.

"Ow, shit," muttered Matthew as he stood up.

"Mattie," called Alfred. "Keep your guard up! Remember what Japan taught you," Matthew nodded and closed his eyes.

"Let me finish this for you. Soul Me-" as Black Star reached out to perform the attack, Matthew dodged and grabbed his arm, flipping Black Star onto his back. In a flash, Matthew had his foot on Black Stars chest, and his arm, now transformed into the muzzle of a gun, pointed at his head.

"Did I win?" He looked up at his brother. Just then, Professor Stein started clapping.

"Professor! When did you get here?" Asked Matthew.

"Long before you two boys started fighting. Tsubaki told me that Black Star might challenge one of you to a fight. I must say Matthew, you did a good job."

"Yeah little bro! You did it," Matthew took his foot off Black Star and returned his own hand back to its original form. "We're staying at Maka and Souls place tonight again."

"See you around Black Star," Matthew walked away with Alfred.

"What do you think about Matthew, Black Star?" Asked Stein.

"He's stronger than I thought," Stein nodded.

"See you tomorrow Black Star," said Stein as he walked back inside the DWMA.

"Tsubaki come on," called Black Star. Him and Tsubaki walked off.

"Strange," Kid walked out from behind the corner. "Matthew was able to defeat Black Star with only two days of being at the Academy. Not to mention Alfred said something about the country Japan like it is a person. I'll do some research in the morning. Come on Liz and Patty."

 **Now there will be slower updates. School for me starts soon. Remember, if you liked this I'm TheMaplePancakes signing off. If you didn't then why are you here!? Its the end of the third chapter! Hasta la pasta!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I haven't updated in a while, so I got what I had for a chapter, finished it up a bit, and here it is. Its gonna be really short. Sorry.**

"Why did you want to see us Lord Death?" Maka asked. That morning at 8:01 in the morning, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz, Patty, Matthew, and Alfred were all called down to see Lord Death.

"Because I have a mission for you," replied Death.

"All 9 of us?" Asked Liz.

"Yes. Its a very important mission, so only the top students can go on it," Kid eyed Matthew and Alfred as his father spoke. "We have located a witch more powerful than Medusa," Kid watched as Matthew carefully wrote down all everything Death said. "She is located in London and-"

"Isn't London like in way far outer space or something?" Interrupted Alfred.

"London is the capital of England," answered Matthew. "Now let Lord Death finish explaining."

"As I was saying," continued Death. "You all will be heading to London, England. All we know about this witch is that her last name is Kirkland."

"Kirkland, huh? That sounds familiar. Whats the last name of your French friend, Matthew?" Matthew sighed before answering.

"Bonnefoy, Alfred. Francis Bonnefoy."

"Ah well. I'll remember who it is in a minute, after all. The hero always knows. Come one Mattie!" Alfred sprinted out the door, dragging Matthew behind him.

"I guess we should get going too," said Soul to Maka. She nodded and the both left, followed by Black Star and Tsubaki.

"You two go ahead. I would like to ask my father something," Liz nodded and her and Patty left, Patty singing some strange song.

"Whats up Kid?" Asked Death.

"You said only the strongest students could go, and sure Matthew beat Black Star, but they haven't been here long. I bet the can even resonate with each other," stated Kid.

"Their abilities may surprise you Kid," replied Death. "Look at how strong their bond is. Liz and Patty are waiting for you," Kid nodded and walked away, not satisfied with his father's answer.

 **This short chapter is brought to you by England's cooking; We think it's eatable. At least we hope so.** **This is TheMaplePancakes signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is basically the second** **part of the last chapter. It is kinda short, sorry.**

"So this is London? It looks like America," said Alfred.

"You think everywhere looks like America," replied Matthew.

"Do not!" The others left the brothers to argue.

"Don't you think it's strange?" Asked Kid. "Matthew and Alfred were chosen to go, even though they don't seem strong or seem to have the ability to work together."

"Yeah I noticed-"

"What are you guys talking aboot?" Asked Matthew.

"About how you two-" Liz clamped a hand over Patty's mouth.

"Are gonna help us find Kirkland," finished Liz.

"There's still something familiar about that name," mused Alfred. Matthew nodded.

"Let's split up and try to find her," said Maka, and everybody nodded. All of them taking different directions with their partner, Alfred and Matthew were left alone.

"Look Mattie! A coffee shop! Let's go get muffins or something!"

"We're in England, Alfred," protested Matthew. Alfred ignored him, and they ended up in the shop. After buying a few muffins they sat down at a table. Alfred was about to take a bite of one, but stopped when he saw a man. This guy had blond hair, green eyes, and eyebrows so big that you could probably knit a sweater with.

"Hey dude!" Called Alfred. The man looked over and whispered something along the lines of please don't let it be America. "Bro come over here!" The man walked over.

"Hello Alfred. It's... Nice... to see you," he sat next to Matthew.

"England, dude what's your human name again?" Asked Alfred.

"Arthur," replied England. "Anyway, what brings you to England?"

"We're gonna find a witch!" Exclaimed Alfred.

"Ooh! That sounds fun," said Arthur.

"I know right! All we know about her is her last name is Kirkland."

"Kirkland, huh?" Mused Arthur. Then he saw Maka and Soul approaching the shop. "I need to go get some paperwork done," Arthur stood up and promptly left. Alfred decided that now would be the best time to eat the muffin, as Matthew quietly cursed about not being seen or remembered.

"Hey guys," said Maka. Alfred choked on the muffin, and spit it out. Maka looked at Matthew. "Did I say something wrong?" Matthew shook his head, and opened his mouth to explain but Alfred interrupted.

"This is the worst muffin ever!" Exclaimed Alfred, coughing. "I would rather eat one of Arthur's scones. No. No I wouldn't. His food is gross."

"Can I try one Alfred?" Asked Soul.

"Take all the gross muffins! Please!" Practically screamed Alfred, causing a few people to look over. Soul took one and examined it. Shrugging, he takes a bite, and immediately spitting it out. "You see? Gross."

"I agree," responded Soul.

"Anyway, who were you talking to?" Asked Maka.

"Arthur the worst cook ever," replied Alfred. "Arthur Kirk..." He trailed off.

"Arthur Kirkland," finished Matthew.

 **If you like it, tell your friends. If you don't, I'm not here, you didn't read this, and please don't come to my house with a bat full of nails. This is TheMaplePancakes signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6

"He can't be! Could it? He does do a lot of black magic," Alfred walked in circles. Then more quietly he added, "I can't kill him."

"Alright Alfred. Calm down," said Maka. Matthew was running a hand through his hair and muttering.

"No. No, we are not killing Arthur. Let's talk to Death. Have him call off the mission. Mattie, come on," he stood and motioned for Matthew to follow.

"We'll be back guys," called Matthew jogging after his brother.

"They certainly are something, aren't they?" Said Soul, watching the two walk off.

"Yes," replied Maka. "Yes they are."

\- This midget time skip is brought to you by: WindClan; We try to be better than ThunderClan -

"42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on death's door. Dude, Lord Death, come on!" Called Alfred, once they were in the bathroom.

"Hi, hi, hi Alfred and Matthew! Whats up, whats up, whats up?" Said Death as he appeared on the mirror.

"You really don't have to repeat everything three times," whispered Matthew.

"Dude! Death! We can't kill Arthur!" Said Alfred.

"Who's Arthur?"

"Arthur Kirkland," replied Matthew.

"Oh, and why can't you kill the witch?" Asked Death.

"Dude! He's England, my used-to-be brother," responded Alfred as calmly as he could. Death nodded and thought for a moment.

"Alright, tell everyone that I called the mission back. But you two still have work in London. You guys must go to Arthur and see if he's a threat or not," the brothers nodded. "Oh! I have to go! Bye, bye, bye," Death waved and his image disappeared from the mirror.

"He really doesn't have to repeat everything three times," muttered Matthew.

"Dude! Let's go tell the others! It's almost three here," said Alfred.

"What is it with the number three!?" Asked Matthew as he followed his brother out. When the duo re-joined Maka and Soul, Kid was there with Liz and Patty. They all were talking about something, except for Patty, who was finishing the bad muffins.

"Sup dudes- what!? How the fuck can you eat the muffins!?" Everyone looked at the girl.

"Hm? What?" Replied Patty, taking another bite. Alfred made a big scene about bowing before her.

"Teach me your ways, oh great one! Teach me how to eat the muffins," said Alfred. Everyone laughed, including Patty and Alfred. "Anyway," Alfred stood up, and brushed himself off. "Death called off the mission."

"What?" Asked Maka and Kid.

"Yeah," replied Matthew. "You guys have to go back to the DWMA."

"Alright come on then, let's go find Black Star and go," said Maka sadly, and turned and started walking away, everybody following except Matthew and Alfred.

"YAHOO! Tsubaki, ninja sword mode!" Screamed Black Star as he jumped over a building.

"Black Star!" Called Maka, everyone turning to see what he was attacking. A kishin egg was running at Black Star head on. Maka, Kid, and Alfred called out their partners names.

"I got this!" Black Star slashed at the kishin egg. Everyone watched Black Star, preparing to attack and help if he fell. Alfred though he saw something out of the corner of his eye and glanced over to see another kishin egg going to attack Maka from behind.

"Maka!" Alfred turned and shot it using Matthew. Maka turned, and sliced it in half.

"Thanks," she said, turning back to Black Star, who had triumphantly beat it.

"Didja see how awesome I was?"

"Not as awesome as me, Gilbert, or the guy with the flippy hair. Er what's his name Matthew?" Matthew shrugged. "We don't remember his name, but he's from Denmark."

"Yeah, you just haven't seen the full extent of my power!" Alfred waved his hand dismissively.

"You guys still have to go back to the DWMA, and we are staying here a while longer to... Meet up with an old friend," Kid shook his head.

"Not an option, we are staying with you and finding this witch," Maka nodded, agreeing with Kid.

"But Death..." protested Matthew, and an awkward silence followed.

"It's okay guys, we'll go back," said Maka.

"Maka! No we are sta-"

"Soul be quiet, we are going," Soul nodded as Maka started walking away. Kid smirked and followed with Liz and Patty. "Black Star! Hurry up!"

"Black Star let's go," said Tsubaki. Black Star made a face, but followed his soon as Alfred and Matthew were out of earshot, Black Star spoke.

"We're not going back, are we?"

"Took you that long to figure it out Black Star?" said Kid.

"Shut it! Come on, let's go follow Alfred and Matthew, and see what they are doing."

 **Yay! I finally got around to updating this. *Throws sparkles in the air* Anyway, what do you guys think about a mini chapter with everybody favorite weapon, and all around cool guy Excalibur? This is TheMaplePancake attempting a cartwheel out!**


	7. Chapter 7

The doorbell rang once... And then again. And again. Over and over until,

"ALFRED YOU BLOODY GIT I'M COMING GIVE ME A MINUTE!"

"Iggy, hurry up," muttering under his breath Arthur opened the door, and was greeted by the cocky American and his brother.

"Its nearly 10:30! What are you doing up at this hour," and then quickly added. "Don't call me that."

"Whatever. We're staying at your place," Alfred walked inside, and sat down on the couch. Arthur closed the door and stormed over to Alfred.

"You can't just barge into my house and declare you're staying," Alfred just laughed.

"You're gonna let me stay anyway!" The two continued argue, Arthur getting very ticked off Matthew softly knocked at the door, pulling his coat around him.

"A-Alfred? Arthur? I-It's cold out here. M-may I please come in?"

\- PoV change -

Black Star peaked through the window, making sure this was where Alfred and Matthew went. Well, Alfred was there, and some British guy with insanely large eyebrows, but Matthew wasn't. Maybe Matthew was in another room, or in the bathroom. Black Star pulled back from the window and sat in a tree, Tsubaki turning back into a human next to him.

"Tsubaki, do you know who the eyebrows guy is?" She shook her head.

"No, but I heard Alfred call him Iggy and Arthur." A moment of silence passed until Tsubaki spoke again. "Black Star, do you hear someone crying?"

"You hear it too? Let's go find out who it is," Tsubaki changed back into a chain scythe and Black Star landed on the ground. Walking to the back of Arthur's house and peeked around the corner. There was Matthew, curled in a ball, crying.

"Matthew!" Tsubaki switched to a human and ran over to him, much to Black Stars protest.

"Tsubaki?" Matthew looked up, wiping off his face. "I thought we told you to go back to the DWMA."

"Did you really think we would go back? Anyway, what's wrong?"

"Arthur forgot me, and I'm locked out." He shivered. "And its kinda cold out here."

"Matthew! You can stay with the awesome, amazing, Black Star!" Black Star jumped out from behind the corner.

"What is it now? A robber?" Came Arthur's muffled voice.

"Shoot. Quick! Tsubaki, Matthew, weapon mode," Both shifted, and left Black Star awkwardly holding a chain scythe and a musket. Footsteps approached the door, and Black Star flead, running off into the night.

 **The next few updates are gonna be short, or really long. Schools being mean and giving me a lot of homework. Anywho, this is TheMaplePancakes Goron rolling out.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Alfred and I told you guys to go back to the DWMA," said Matthew. They were all sitting in a circle on a bed. They had three rooms, and had moved two chairs to make a makeshift bed for Matthew.

"And leave you two here with a witch? No," said Maka.

"You guys would be in over your head," Soul said. Matthew made noises of protest.

"Leave him alone Soul. We've all had a rough day today," interrupted Kid.

"Yeah... We should," Matthew yawned and stood up. The others mumbled agreements and all went to their beds.

\- Time Skip; Brought to you by Italy's pasta: It's way better than England's -

Patty was an early riser, partly thanks to Kid as she wanted to eat something before he came in and yelled at her for not having symmetrical waffles or cereal. Normally, she would wake up and wake her sister. Normally, she wouldn't have to find a way to get a sleeping polar bear off her legs.

"Come on little bear. Get off," whispered Patty. The bear looked up, not at Patty, but toward the door.

"Kumajeje. Come on," came a soft voice.

"Matthew?"

"Oh Kumacheckers you woke her up," whispered Matthew, walking over and picked up Kumajiro. The bear looked up.

"Who are you?" Patty cocked her head at the bear.

"Arnt you his owner Matthew?"

"Yeah. I got him when I was little," and then he answered his bears question. "Im Canada."

"What do you mean 'you're Canada'?" Asked Patty.

"Eh!?" Matthew looked up. "I-it's a... Um... A habit. It's a nickname Francis gave me as a child." Patty smiled.

"Okay!"

"Patty, you should go back to bed," said Matthew, biting his lip. She nodded, and layed back down. As soon as Matthew heard Patty fall asleep, he wrote a quick note and left the hotel.

~ POV change; brought to you by the Cheez-its Wolf ~

Alfred burst into Arthurs room.

"Dude where the fuck is Canada!?" Arthur looked up.

"Who?"

"Canada, Matthew, MY TWIN," said a ticked off and worried American.

"Matthew. Oh yes. He was with you?" Alfred started cursing and banged his head against a wall.

"What if he's dead. What is he was kidnapped. What if-"

"America calm down. Im sure he's okay," said Arthur. The doorbell rang.

"England! He could be dead!" The doorbell rang again.

"Calm down," and walking toward the door. "Someone's at the door."

"It's probably Matthews murderer," whispered Alfred, picking up a frying pan. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"You're overreacting," said Arthur, opening the door. Before the person outside or Arthur could react, Alfred jumped in front of the door swinging the frying pan.

"Give me back my brother!" Alfred and Arthur looked at the man who he just knocked unconscious. "Oh geez..."

"Look what you did! You knocked out Matthew," said Arthur as Kumajirou pawed at Matthew. Alfred picked up his brothers body, handing Arthur Matthews glasses.

"Come on. Let's put him on a bed."

 **I'm gonna try to get another chapter out today. But if I don't, this is TheMaplePancakes humming the Mission Impossible theme out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Meh. Close enough.**

"Hm. The little Canadian sleeps. We don't need you. You're little British friend is the one we want," Matthew felt someone touch his face. "Oh I do like you. As soon as I get what I want, you can see me as what I really look like," He opened his eyes.

"Hungary-?" The girl shooshed him and smiled.

"Go back to sleep Canada. Go back to sleep Matthew Williams."

Matthew sat up, shaking.

"Yo Mattie! You okay? You were screaming a minute ago," Matthew looked around the room, seeing no girl.

"Yeah. I'm okay Alfred," called Matthew, rubbing his head.

"Arthur made breakfast," Alfred laughed. "I'm having a bonfire in a minute, Arthur's out having a 'very important' magic club meeting."

"Okay Alfred." After the brothers had eaten pancakes (Thanks to Matthew.) burned all the scones, and played video games, they decided to watch the news. Not the most thrilling thing. But the only thing they could agree on.

"Ha! I told you we would beat you! No one can beat the leafs when it comes down to hockey."

"That's the only thing you maple loving Canadians are good at!"

"At least I'm not a fat ass American," challenged Matthew.

"Well excuse me princess," then a new voice spoke in.

"Ones American and the others Canadian. I thought you were brothers, looking at the asymmetrical garbage that is your hair," the duo turned to Kid yelling at the same time.

"Keep out of this! Your hair is worse! Stop copying me!" Yelled the twins at the same time.

"Wait. Kid? I thought we told you to go back," said Alfred.

"Well of course we did not," said Kid.

"Yeah yeah! We didn't!" Piped up Patty.

"Calm down Patty," muttered Liz.

"The rest of the gang is back at the hotel down the road," whispered Matthew.

"What!? How did you know they were here. More importantly, why didn't you tell me, bro?" Matthew winced.

"When you didn't let me in, Black Star found me and let me stay the night. And it sorta, slipped my mind," replied the Canadian.

"Black Star! He's the root of all probl- What in the world are you doing Kid?"

"Organizing the books so that they are perfectly symmetrical," said Kid, picking up one of the books. As he did a piece of paper slid out. Matthew was the first to grab it. Quickly reading it over he paled and ran to the guest room he was staying, crying.

"Whats up with him," mused Alfred grabbing the paper and letting Kid, Liz, and Patty see it. It looked like a journal entry. It read:

Dear person who found this note,

For the past few days I have felt like someone has been watching me. I tried to use the crystal ball I have in my room, but all I got was Elizabeta Héderváry doing chores. (Alfred it's Hungary. Now don't go pestering me when I get home if you find this early.) After the Magic meeting I should be home at 1:30. If I am not than something happened. Who am I kidding. I'm gonna be back.

"Kid what time is it?" asked Alfred.

"2 on the dot... Oh geez. Then-"

"Yeah. Arthur was kidnapped," said Alfred. Kid noticed that under the calm look, Alfred was sacred.

"K-kid. What are we gonna do?" asked Liz, looking over at her sister who was blissfully reading a book upside down.

"We're gonna help Alfred find his friend," Kid motioned for Liz to turn into a gun, and she did. Suddenly he kicked Alfred against a wall and pointed Liz at Alfred.

"Kid what are you doing!?"

"We will help as soon as you tell me what the hell you are! You keep referring to yourself as countries. What is that all about?" Alfred looked around.

"Let me calm down Matthew, then we will tell you. I promise," Kid pulled Liz back.

"I'll hold you to that Alfred."

\- This time skip is brought to you by; Me wanting to make this chapter longer. You're welcome. -

"You okay now Mattie?" Matthew nodded.

"I hope Arthur is okay..." whispered Matthew, and he hugged his brother.

"Me too Matthew," Alfred smiled. "If I remember correctly Kid wanted to talk to us about are names. Come on, Canada, let's tell him," Matthew looked up.

"Canada?" asked Kid.

"Alfred," Matthew said warningly, wiping off his eyes.

"It'll be better and help him trust us," whispered Alfred to Matthew. "Yes. Canada. This is gonna be a bit hard to believe, but we are countries. Matthew represents the country Canada, and Arthur is England."

"Who are you then?" asked Kid.

"Me?" Alfred looked shocked. "I'm America! Obviously! I thought you were smart or something," Matthew rolled his eyes. "You can't tell anyone about our identities," Kid nodded.

"Prove it," challenged Kid. Alfred fished around in his pocket, and produced a photo. It was a cut out black and white photo cut out of a newspaper with Alfred in one of the protests with Martin Luther King Junior, not looking a day older. Kid looked at it and started to say something.

"You could look up the article. I'll be there in the picture," Kid looked at Alfred, slightly impressed. "That's why we gotta find Arthur," Alfred attempted to stand but Matthew had fallen asleep. Laying his brother down, he placed his glasses on the nightstand and started walking out leaving Kid looking at the photo.

"What about wars?" asked Kid, and Alfred froze. "Like the Revolutionary War," Alfred turned hiding his face.

"All I wanted was my freedom, and Arthur didn't like that," Alfred walked the room. After a moment, Kid followed.

 **Please don't kill me for mentioning the Revolutionary War. At least I didn't go mention something like the war of 1812 or Davie. Oopes. This is TheMaplePancakes running from angry fans out.**


End file.
